G.NA - Oops! Feat. Jung Il Hoon
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' Oops!right|200px *'Artista:' G.NA Feat. Il Hoon (BTOB) *'Mini Álbum:' Beautiful Kisses *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 14-Marzo-2013 *'Agencia: 'CUBE Entertainment 'Romanización' Nunado aljiyou the bestest Iyeonhanamui gaseumi waisyeocheu danchucheoreomblasting and busting Tto algo sipeungeotdo manha homjeucheoreom Geumiya ogiya akkyeojulge gongjucheoreom Nunagyeote neukdae ttedeul ttaemune I wanna be your jindotgae nal daemune Pureojugo anajwo sseudamsseudam haejwo Namjaneun ttokgatdaneun malgwa dareune neol ttareune nan Inneun cheok haneun namjan donman barkhindaeyo geureonnamjan mannaji mallaeyo (Sasil na gajingeon eolma eobtjiman neoe daehan nae sarangeun godobiman) Ki keugo jalsaenggimyeon eolgul gabt handaeyo geureonnamjan yeojal barkhindaeyo (Nado sondo mot daebon yeoja geondeuljima nuga bwado nunan cham) Nan beautiful girl cheongbajiga joha Jjarbeun chima ttawin gangyo hajimayo hajimayo Beautiful girl ah~ Ije geuman gasideon gil ppalligayo eoseogayo Josimseure naegero dagawa yeah bukkeureoun cheok hamyeonseo oops!Oops! (Bukkeureoun cheogincheok one step two step nae mami mami ikkeullineun daero) Jayeonseure naegero dagawa yeah sunjinhan cheok hamyeonseo oops!Oops! (Sunjinhan cheogincheok dasi back step mwodeun malhae malhae nunaga wonhaneun daero) Baby boy Hey golden lady, neo waeirae waeirae Iyureul mollasseolike baby baby Ni jubyeonen namjaga bare chaeine chaeine But nan jageun geoinlike david david Yeojaneunromantist eoje chaegeseo bwasseo Yeonsangnyeoreul sarojamneun 100gaji bangbeop Yeotaekkaji bwatdeon namjadeulgwaneun dalleo Sarangen pillyochi anha eok sori naneun dollar Inneuncheokhaneunnamjan donman barkhindaeyo geureonnamjan mannaji mallaeyo (Doneun an barkhyeo nunan barkhilge like i love you neomanui meotjin timberlake) Ki keugo jalsaenggimyeon eolgul gabt handaeyo geureonnamjan yeojal barkhindaeyo (Iyuga mwogadoeeotgeon na dapdaphae saranghaneun geot gata) Nan beautiful girl nan ssaengeori joha Maeil achimmada sigane jjotgyeobwayo jjotgyeobwayo Beautiful girl ah~ Ije geuman gasideon gil ppalligayo eoseogayo Josimseure naegero dagawa yeah bukkeureoun cheok hamyeonseo oops!Oops! (Bukkeureoun cheogincheok one step two step nae mami mami ikkeullineun daero) Jayeonseure naegero dagawa yeah sunjinhan cheok hamyeonseo oops!Oops! (Sunjinhan cheogincheok dasi back step mwodeun malhae malhae nunaga wonhaneun daero) One step two step sexyhage pyojeongeun saechimhage Kotbanggwireul kkwimyeonseo oh oops!Oops!Oops!Oops!Oops! One step two step dodohage gaseumeun dangdanghage Kotbanggwireul kkwimyeonseooh oops! Oops! Oops! Oops! Oops! Nan beautiful girl nan noneunge joha Jakku eodi eodinyago mutjimayo mutjimayo Beautiful girl ah~ Ije geuman gasideon gil ppalligayo eoseogayo Josimseure naegero dagawa yeah bukkeureoun cheok hamyeonseo oops!Oops! (Bukkeureoun cheogincheok one step two step nae mami mami ikkeullineun daero) Jayeonseure naegero dagawa yeah sunjinhan cheok hamyeonseo oops!Oops! (Sunjinhan cheogincheok dasi back step mwodeun malhae malhae nunaga wonhaneun daero) Oops!Oops!Oops!Oops!Oops! Oops! Oops! Oops! Oops! Oops! 'Español' Noona, ¿sabes que eres la mejor, cierto? Este corazón de un chico joven está disparando y palpitando como un botón en una polera Tengo tanto que quiero saber al igual que Holmes Como oro, como jade, te valoraré como una princesa Debido a todos los grupos de lobos alrededor tuyo Quiero ser tu perro jindo* Déjame perder y abrázame, dame palmaditas en mi cabeza Yo soy diferente al dicho que dice que todos los hombres son iguales – sígueme Ellos dicen que los tipos que fingen tener mucho, sólo se preocupan del dinero Ellos me dicen que no salga con ese tipo de hombres (En realidad, no tengo mucho pero mi amor por ti es tremendamente gordo) Dicen que si son altos y guapos, te van a hacer pagar por su cara Dicen que esos tipos de hombres están muy dentro de las mujeres (No toques a la chica que yo no he tocado siquiera aún – todo el mundo puede ver a esa noona, eres tan…) Soy una chica hermosa, me gusta usar jeans No me pidas usar faldas cortas Una chica hermosa ah Ahora date prisa y sigue tu camino, vamos Con cuidado, ven a mí, yeah, mientras finges ser tímido, oops, oops (Yo finjo fingir ser tímida, un paso, dos pasos, tal como mi corazón me lleva) Ven a mí naturalmente yeah, mientras finges ser inocente, oops, oops (Yo finjo fingir ser inocente, una vez más un paso atrás – como sea que quiera noona, sólo dilo) Baby Boy Oye, señorita de oro, ¿qué sucede contigo? No sabía por qué, como nena nena Hay tantos chicos a tu alrededor Pero yo soy un pequeño gigante como David, David Las chicas son románticas, lo vi en un libro ayer 100 maneras de conquistar a mujeres mayores Soy diferente a los chicos que has visto hasta ahora No hay necesidad de un billón de dólares en el amor** Ellos dicen que los tipos que fingen tener mucho, sólo se preocupan del dinero Ellos me dicen que no salga con ese tipo de hombres (No me interesa el dinero, me preocuparé de ti de todas manera – como te amo, seré tu propio Timberlake guapo) Dicen que si son altos y guapos, te van a hacer pagar por su cara Dicen que esos tipos de hombres están muy dentro de las mujeres (Sea cual sea la razón, estoy frustrado – Creo que te amo) Soy una chica hermosa, me gusta estar sin maquillaje Todas las mañanas, soy perseguida por el tiempo Chica hermosa ah Ahora, date prisa y sigue tu camino, vamos Con cuidado, ven a mí, yeah, mientras finges ser tímido, oops, oops (Yo finjo fingir ser tímida, un paso, dos pasos, tal como mi corazón me lleva) Ven a mí naturalmente yeah, mientras finges ser inocente, oops, oops (Yo finjo fingir ser inocente, una vez más un paso atrás – como sea que quiera noona, sólo dilo) Un paso dos pasos, se sexy, pon una cara dulzona Búrlate de ellos, Oh Oops! Oops! Oops! Oops! Un paso dos pasos, se arrogante, se confiado Búrlate de ellos, Oh Oops! Oops! Oops! Oops! Soy una chica hermosa, me gusta salir de fiesta Deja de mandarme mensajes, preguntándome dónde estoy Hermosa chica ah Ahora, date prisa y sigue tu camino, vamos Con cuidado, ven a mí, yeah, mientras finges ser tímido, oops, oops (Yo finjo fingir ser tímida, un paso, dos pasos, tal como mi corazón me lleva) Ven a mí naturalmente yeah, mientras finges ser inocente, oops, oops (Yo finjo fingir ser inocente, una vez más un paso atrás – como sea que quiera noona, sólo dilo) Oops! Oops! Oops! Oops! Oops! Oops! Oops! Oops! Oops! Oops! 'Hangul' 누나도 알지You the bestest 이연하남의 가슴이 와이셔츠 단추처럼Blasting and busting 또 알고 싶은것도 많아 홈즈처럼 금이야 옥이야 아껴줄게 공주처럼 누나곁에 늑대 떼들 때문에 I wanna be your 진돗개 날 대문에 풀어주고 안아줘 쓰담쓰담 해줘 남자는 똑같다는 말과 다르네 널 따르네 난 있는 척 하는 남잔 돈만 밝힌대요 그런남잔 만나지 말래요 (사실 나 가진건 얼마 없지만 너에 대한 내 사랑은 고도비만) 키 크고 잘생기면 얼굴 값 한대요 그런남잔 여잘 밝힌대요 (나도 손도 못 대본 여자 건들지마 누가 봐도 누난 참) 난 Beautiful girl 청바지가 좋아 짧은 치마 따윈 강요 하지마요 하지마요 Beautiful girl Ah~ 이제 그만 가시던 길 빨리가요 어서가요 조심스레 내게로 다가와 Yeah 부끄러운 척 하면서 Oops!Oops! (부끄러운 척인척 One step two step 내 맘이 맘이 이끌리는 대로) 자연스레 내게로 다가와 Yeah 순진한 척 하면서 Oops!Oops! (순진한 척인척 다시 Back step 뭐든 말해 말해 누나가 원하는 대로) Baby Boy Hey golden lady, 너 왜이래 왜이래 이유를 몰랐어Like baby baby 니 주변엔 남자가 발에 채이네 채이네 But 난 작은 거인Like David David 여자는Romantist 어제 책에서 봤어 연상녀를 사로잡는 100가지 방법 여태까지 봤던 남자들과는 달러 사랑엔 필요치 않아 억 소리 나는 Dollar 있는척하는남잔 돈만 밝힌대요 그런남잔 만나지 말래요 (돈은 안 밝혀 누난 밝힐게 Like I love you 너만의 멋진 Timberlake) 키 크고 잘생기면 얼굴 값 한대요 그런남잔 여잘 밝힌대요 (이유가 뭐가되었건 나 답답해 사랑하는 것 같아) 난 Beautiful girl 난 쌩얼이 좋아 매일 아침마다 시간에 쫓겨봐요 쫓겨봐요 Beautiful girl Ah~ 이제 그만 가시던 길 빨리가요 어서가요 조심스레 내게로 다가와 Yeah 부끄러운 척 하면서 Oops!Oops! (부끄러운 척인척 One step two step 내 맘이 맘이 이끌리는 대로) 자연스레 내게로 다가와 Yeah 순진한 척 하면서 Oops!Oops! (순진한 척인척 다시 Back step 뭐든 말해 말해 누나가 원하는 대로) One step two step sexy하게 표정은 새침하게 콧방귀를 뀌면서 Oh Oops!Oops!Oops!Oops!Oops! One step two step 도도하게 가슴은 당당하게 콧방귀를 뀌면서 Oh Oops! Oops! Oops! Oops! Oops! 난 Beautiful girl 난 노는게 좋아 자꾸 어디 어디냐고 묻지마요 묻지마요 Beautiful girl Ah~ 이제 그만 가시던 길 빨리가요 어서가요 조심스레 내게로 다가와 Yeah 부끄러운 척 하면서 Oops!Oops! (부끄러운 척인척 One step two step 내 맘이 맘이 이끌리는 대로) 자연스레 내게로 다가와 Yeah 순진한 척 하면서 Oops!Oops! (순진한 척인척 다시 Back step 뭐든 말해 말해 누나가 원하는 대로) Oops!Oops!Oops!Oops!Oops! Oops! Oops! Oops! Oops! Oops! 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop